


Teddy-Bear

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, Teddy-bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge given to me by Aramirandme81 from her One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>This one was a bit different as it was given twice, and that means two answers, and two stories. This is the second one as the first one will be posted later. </p>
<p>The word was Teddy-bear, the line; “Mine.” Axl slurs drunkenly and tightens his hold. Anders sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’s playing teddy-bear for the night.</p>
<p>That is in general terms what happens, it is also the last line of the story. </p>
<p>As always, big thanks to Aramirandme81 for making this possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy-Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



Teddy-bear

 

The annoying ringing of his phone woke Anders up, annoying just because it woke him up. He contemplated shutting it off and going back to sleep but decided to see who it was. Fumbling for the phone he nearly dropped it, and when he saw it was Axl sighed. The way things had been between them lately he didn’t know what his brother wanted, but it could not be good.   
  
Again he contemplated shutting off the phone but answered the call pretty much by sleep induced reflex.

 

“Anders,” Axl started and Anders sighed as he could all too easily hear that he was drunk. There was a slur in his voice that indicated he was pretty far gone.

 

“Axl, can’t whatever it is wait until morning?” he stifled a yawn.

 

“No, I got something I need to tell you, You’re a dick Anders,” Axl slurred and he sighed.

 

“Oh, that could really wait until the morning,” sitting up he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. The cover pooled around his waist and he shivered slightly as the colder air hit his bare skin. “That’s not exactly news Axl, you, Mike and Ty keep telling me that.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Axl broke off, apparently thinking. “You’re a fucking dick Anders, and, I, I think you need to know that.”

 

“Shit, I do know that,” he sighed again. “Look Axl, you’re pissed, and I’m a dick, fine, can I go back to sleep now?”

 

“No!” Axl snapped so loud he had to tear the phone away from his ear.

 

“You are a shitty brother Anders. You’re a dick and a fucking tosser, and I have to make sure you know that.”

 

“Thanks bro,” Anders had to grit his teeth, this was getting a bit too offensive. He knew he wasn’t exactly popular with his brothers, and he knew he deserved some of it, but he was not the only one to blame.

 

“You need to know that Anders,” Axl slurred. “You just need to know that…”

 

“Alright, alright, I know it,” he sighed again. “Is Zeb with you Axl?”

 

“No,” Axl slurs.

 

“Shit,” turning sideways he puts his feet on the floor, biting his lip over how cold it is as he starts looking for his trousers. If there is one thing he’s clear on it’s that Axl’s too far gone to really be left to his own device. He’d much rather call Mike and let him deal with it, but given the way things has been lately, it’s not a good idea. Mike is as likely to take a swing at him as Axl is if he tries.

 

“No, you’re the shit, you’re a fucking shit and a dick Anders. You’re a shitty brother and you’ve never done anything but shitty things your whole life. You’re a fucking selfish wanker.”

 

“Axl, I’m about to do you a good deed,” he has to grit his teeth to keep from letting the anger rise. “But you’re pushing it bro. Yeah, fine, you’re drunk and I know what I am, but you don’t say I’ve never done anything for you. Drunk or no, because I fucking well did and you know it.”

 

“Maybe,” Axl slurs. “But you’re still a shitty brother.”

 

“Where are you?” he needs to know if he is to go get him, and he’s hoping he can distract him from the insults.

 

“Bar,” comes the incredibly helpful reply.

 

“What bar Axl?” using his shoulder to hold the phone in place he finds his shoes, then shifts his hold on the phone so he can pull on a jacket. A shirt is too much work to bother with even if it’s cold.

 

“What do you care?” Axl slurs confused.

 

“Oh, I figured I’d come over and have a drink with you, that way you can keep telling me what a worthless wanker I am in person,” sarcasm is thick in his voice, but Axl was never that good at sarcasm to begin with and now he’s drunk.

 

“Oh, that’s great. Thanks bro. You’re the best.”

 

“Tell me where you are,” he’s not really in the mood for it, but manages to wrestle an address from his brother and when he gets there he also has to pay his bill before he can remove Axl from the bar. Getting him into the car is easy, though he has to put up with more insults on the way and by the end of it his hands are gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles are white.

 

Getting Axl into his flat is a little harder than getting him into the car was, and by now Axl is also getting angry.

 

“You fucking dick!” he spits, lurching to his feet and facing down his brother.

 

“You’ve told me so,” Anders nods, not at all phased by it. “Come on now, lets get you to bed, and you’re gonna owe me for this Axl.”

 

“The fuck I will, you’re the dick Anders, you’re the one always screwing everything up. You always do, you ruin everything and I hate you!”

 

“Oh shit!” Realizing what is coming Anders tries to duck away and the fist Axl throws at his head only catches him a glancing blow across the face. Still enough to send him to the floor with his nose throbbing painfully. Touching his fingers to it he can see the blood and he’s just a little unsteady as he climbs to his feet.

 

“What the fuck was that for Axl?” he demands angrily. Digging in his pocket for a handkerchief he curses when he realizes he does not have one. His nose throbbing enough to make him wonder if Axl broke it.

 

“You ruin everything!” this time Axl leaps forward to shove him backwards and Anders finds himself flying backwards. He hits his elbow on a corner of the dresser then collides with the wall and slides to the floor dazed.

 

“Why the fuck do you always have to ruin everything?” Axl mumbles, his anger apparently spent and Anders sighs as he struggles to his feet again.

 

“Someone has to be the screwup Axl, and both mum and dad made it clear from the start I was the best candidate for the job,” he states bitterly.

 

“That’s not right,” Axl blinks owlishly as Anders rubs his arm. He’d better wear long sleeves for a while unless he wants Dawn to ask him awkward questions becuase he knows it will bruise. It will bruise large and colorful.

 

“Yeah well, it’s the way it is bro,” Anders shrugs as he gets Axl to sit down on the bed so he can start wrestling him out of his clothes.

 

He’s just finished when Axl pouts, “it’s not right Anders, I don’t want you to be a shitty bro, you used to be good. You did all kinds a good stuff, why won’t you do it anymore?”

 

If Axl had been sober, Anders would have simply lied to him, but now there is no way Axl will remember this come the morning.

 

“I don’t know really bro, mum and dad sure made sure I knew what a fucking waste I was. Seemed kinda easier that way, knew what to expect. And anyway, I got kinda used to being the punching bag when all went to hell, seemed to be what I was the most useful for.”

 

“No!” Axl wails, grabbing him so hard he finds he can barely breath.

 

“Hey, let go you oaf,” he slaps his shoulder, but that has about the effect of a fly swatting an ox.

 

“I’m not gonna let you be shitty no more, you’re gonna be good again,” Axl manages drunk as he is, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you Anders.”

 

“Great to hear, now let me go,” apparently he’s going to have even more bruises, becuase Axl is hugging him hard enough to make his joints and ribs crack omniously.

 

“No,” Axl shakes his head. “You’re gonna stay here Andy, stay and be good, yeah. You were a good brother, my brother.”

 

“Axl, let me go,” he tries to break free, but again, against Axl he has no chance, and Axl has now stretched out on the bed, pulling him with him as he did so. He has also wrapped his arms around him, and Anders is powerless to stop it.

 

“Mine.” Axl slurs drunkenly and tightens his hold. Anders sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’s playing teddy-bear for the night.

 

The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry...


End file.
